Rise above monsters
by GH08T
Summary: stories in between the chapters in the manga made by me (you can make suggestions in the comments and don't blame me if it goes off the story because I'm not yet done reading the manga)


Eren,Mikasa,Levi,Armin,Zoe, and Nick were still heading back from the Stohess district to the Ermich district but back in the Trost district new recruits were now in the Survey corps. Their names being Hunter and Audrey Naphtali,Raymond Wells,and Jay Fawn.

"So how come you two wanted to join the Survey corps when you could live the good life in the M.P's" Jay asked.

"Well,I thought it would be fun and I get to meet my two idols Mikasa and Levi. I even get to interview the titan Eren himself,Yay" Audrey said.

"I'm just here to make sure my older sister doesn't nearly get into trouble like that time in training camp where she met Commander Erwin" Hunter said with a blank expression on his face.

"You nearly made him mad about that interview if Hunter didn't step in to stop you" Raymond said.

Hunter was a year younger than Audrey yet better at fighting titans than her. He had black hair and blue eyes and always had a blank expression on his face no matter the situation and simply stays unfazed. Audrey his older sister has a very cheerful and happy nature. She has red hair and brown eyes and is sometimes hard to tell they are siblings. Jay Fawn has a bad habit of going head first into danger and is too self confident. He has brown hair and brown eyes and people usually suspest that he and Audrey are siblings or in a relationship with one another which did not go well on their first date. Raymond wells has a very timid nature and was not athletic nor very good in class like his friends but he is very good at using the odm gear which he knows very well. He has yellow hair and blue eyes.

"Okay,your mission is to kill the remaining titans in the towns such as Ragako village to the south" the leader said.

They then saluted went on their horses and went to the villages. When they arrived at the village of the southwest they saw about 50 titans the most most in the 15 meter class and smaller with 3 abnormals.

"Too easy" Jay said once again.

"We've been over this Jay, No one likes a show off" Hunter said then he stood up on his horse and fired his odm gear at the nearest 15 meter class. Where her then got behind it and sliced the nape then went on a titan killing streak.

"Goddamn show off" Jay said then fired his odm gear at a 3 meter titan who was distracted followed by a 4 meter titan.

"WEEEE" Audrey said while firing his odm gear at a titin which she killed and started killing more and more titans.

"Time to go" Raymond said then fired and went to kill a few titans.

Jay was killing very few titans at the puny 3-5 meter classes (not much of a show off now was he?). Hunter and Audrey were killing a large amount of titans.

"Yeah,go right past me" Jay said in sarcasm. Then Raymond passed by killing more titans than Jay. "Well, shit"

A few minutes later they were all on top of the smallest house.

"How many did you get?" Audrey asked.

"About 10" Raymond said.

"Yay me too" Audrey said then Jay said he only killed 5 which made Audrey giggle a bit.

"22, but that only makes about 47, so we're missing 3." Hunter said.

An abnormal titan then suddenly jumped at Jay then ate him. Raymond then tried to play hero and kill the titan that killed Jay but got eaten by a second abnormal.

"Jay and Raymond died so lets kill those two titans" Audrey said.

"I actually didn't care about the fact they were killed but in this world, its kill or be killed, and run if you can run" Hunter said then ran leaping on each building still unfazed about it.

In the Ermich district

"Sir, Raymond Wells and Jay Fawn have been killed in action" A soldier of the Garrison corps said.

"This may not bode well for them" Commander Pixis said.

Back in the southwest village.

"Alright we're almost home free" Audrey said.

An abnormal titan was then about to kill Hunter until Audrey pushed him back and the titan ate her instead.

"no,No,NO!" Hunter shouted in agony and anger which was one of his first emotions ever shown as a member of Survey corps.

The titans mouth opened revealing Audrey was still alive and was holding its mouth open.

"Hunter grab my hand" Audrey said while reaching out to him. He then grabbed he hand and nearly pulled her out but the titan was able to close his mouth on he leaving Hunter with only her arm.

"No" Hunter said as tears were now rolling down his face. His sorrow was now changed into rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hunter said until he was hit by the back of the titans hand which sent him flying until he landed through a nearby house.

"No,it can't be I've failed as a soldier and as a brother" Hunter said then sloly limped outside of the house where he launched himself using his odm gear as the reinforcements arrived. While he was now falling towards the titan that ate Audrey he then found out he had no blades but only a small piece of the blade he used. He then removed his odm gear and cut his hand using the piece. Lightning then struck him sending a large amount of energy to be released.

What came out was a titan with no flesh but was made of tissue with his fingers and toes showing the bones from it including his backbones and his face had no hair, skin, nor tissue but was a skull with large eyes a tongue and other organs that belong inside a head.

"What the fuck!?" the soldier from the reinforcements said.

"IIIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH" The Bone titan screamed causing the othe titans to notice.

The Bone Titan then had hardened skin on its knuckles, knees, and elbos in the shape of spikes. It then ran towards a random abnormal titan where it then punched through its head and it then grabbed its nape and ripped it off its body. The second one then tried to bite its arm but the bone titan then hardened the skin on its arm causing the all titan's teeth to shatter into pieces in one bite. The bone titan then used its elbo to rip of its nape where he then threw the second titan towards the third one that ate his sister. He then tackled it and started punching his head too many times until its head looked as flat as scrambled eggs. And he then bit off the nape and punched threw its stomach to grab his sister who was thankfully still alive but was badly injured due to her arm being cut off.

He then started to run after he was hit by a horse thrown by the Ape/Beast titan which he then dropped Audrey and engaged the Ape/Beast titan in battle.

To be continued in chapter 2: Rage

Hey guys its me again and yes I'm one of thos fans of AOT which is a freakin cool anime/manga and no this may be rated M but no lemons will be added. This titan was based off the idea of the titan transformation ability which i got the design of the colossus titan with less skin on its face with its intended heigh being a new class called the 120 meter class but I just decided to make it only a 15-20 meter class. If your new to my stories and your interested in reading other stories by me then thanks but if your complaining about the fact its too short and may have no plot then I'm sorry but I only make short stories and I did not think this story through, so I hope you enjoyed. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you in the next story BA-BYE!


End file.
